kccgfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Play
Welcome to Kassen:CCG! This is a basic how-to turn-by-turn explanation of the game. 'Setup' Both players do these things to set up for a game: Shuffle your deck. Draw cards equal to your Guardian's hand size from the top of your deck. Decide who goes first by a coin toss or a dice roll. 'How to Win' Every Guardian card has a printed hand size and hit points. In order to win the game, you need to reduce your opponent's Guardian's hit points to zero. Another way to win is to make sure your opponent has no more cards to draw, either by stalling or milling your opponent. 'Turn Order' 1. Start your turn. Don't do anything during this step of your turn if you don't have any spun creatures in the battle zone or spun cards in your arn zone. Spun cards are cards that you turned sideways on a previous turn to show you used them for something. You won't usually have any spun cards until you have already played a couple turns of the game. If you have any spun cards, reset them now to show that you get to use those cards again this turn. 2. Draw a card. During the draw phase, you add cards from the top of your deck to your hand until you have as many cards in your hand as the hand size printed on your Guardian card. If you have more cards in your hand than the printed hand size, you do not draw any cards. As soon as you draw the last card of your deck, you lose. 3. Put 1 card into your arn zone. You can put only 1 card (of any element or type) into your arn zone from your hand each turn, unless a technique or effect allows you to put more. You don't have to put a card into your arn zone each turn if you don't want to. There's no limit to the number of cards you can have in your arn zone. Cards in your arn zone can generate Arn for you. Arn is used to summon creatures, activate techniques, and generate arenas. Cards in your arn zone can't do anything but give you Arn. Ignore all the text on them except for abilities that can be activated in the arn zone (like Rebirth) 4. Summon creatures, generate arenas and activate techniques. If you want to, you can summon any number of creatures, generate any number of arenas and activate any number of techniques during this step. You can do these things in any order. 5. Attack with your creatures You can attack with your creatures in the battle zone. You can't attack with creatures you just put into the battle zone this turn, because they have summoning sickness. As many of your creatures as you want can attack each turn. Choose one, have it attack, choose another one, have that one attack, and so on. You cannot summon creatures, cast spells or generate arenas after one of your creatures attacks. 6. End your turn. Tell your opponent you're done. Now it's your opponent's turn! Continue taking turns until one of you wins. 'Playing cards' 'How to activate a technique' Choose a technique from your hand. The cost for a technique is in the upper left corner. If you can't pay the cost, you can't activate the technique. You pay a technique's cost by spinning cards in your arn zone for arn. At least 1 of the arn must be the same element as the technique. Example: To activate a terra technique that costs 4, spin at least 1 terra card in your arn zone. The other 3 cards you tap may be of any element. After you pay for a technique, do what it says. You must do everything on the technique card, or else it can't be played. Then put the technique into your discard pile. Keep your discard pile face up next to your deck. 'How to summon a creature' Choose a creature from your hand. The cost for a creature is in the upper left corner. If you can't pay the cost, you can't summon the creature. You pay a creature's cost by spinning cards in your arn zone for arn. At least 1 of the arn must be the same element as the creature. After you pay for a creature, put it into the battle zone. There's no limit to the number of creatures you can have in the battle zone. Creatures can't attack on the turn you put them into the battle zone because they have Summoning Sickness. They will be able to attack on your next turn. 'Attacking your opponent' Spin a creature you want to attack with and say what you want it to attack. It can attack your opponent or a spun creature in the battle zone. When a creature spins to attack, you don't have to spin cards in your arn zone, too. Once you've paid to summon a creature, you don't have to pay to have it attack. When one of your creatures attacks your opponent and it isn't blocked, your opponent's Guardian card takes damage. The first player to reduce the opposing Guardian card to 0 HP wins the game! 'Attacking a spun creature' When one of your creatures attacks one of your opponent's spun creatures in the battle zone and it isn't blocked, then the creatures battle. Each creature has a power and endurance on each side of the name box. The circle on the right is the power stat, and the one on the left is the endurance stat. Check the power stat and the endurance stat of each creature. The attacking player is the only one that can deal damage, however, if the power stat of the defending creature is greater than the endurance stat of the attacking creature, then the attacking creature is destroyed as well. 'Effects when attacking' When you want one of your creatures to attack, choose which creature you want to attack with, spin it, and choose what it's attacking. Then do any effects that happen because that creature is attacking. After that, your opponent can choose blockers, unless the opponent is attacking a spun creature. Then, only creatures with the "Guardian" ability can block. Blocking an attack Only creatures with the "Guardian" ability can get in the way to stop creatures from attacking spun creatures. You can use one of your "Guardian" creatures to stop an attack targeted at a spun creature. When your creature blocks, you have to spin it, so it can block only if it's reset. Summoning sickness doesn't stop a creature from being able to block. When a creature blocks, it battles the attacking creature. The attacking creature can't attack what it was going to attack, so it battles the blocking creature. If the creature has a higher power stat than the other creature's endurance stat, it wins the battle. The other creature's owner puts it into his discard pile. If both creatures have a higher power stat than the other's endurance stat, then both creatures go to their owners' discard pile. 'Order of attack steps' What happens first can sometimes matter during an attack. The following rules talk about the order in which things happen. When you spin your creature to attack your opponent, do any effects that say they happen "when this creature attacks." Then, if your opponent doesn't block, follow any other instructions on your creature that apply. Then take a prize card. When two creatures battle, first follow any instructions on your creature that apply. Then your opponent follows any instructions on his creature that apply. Then compare the stats of the two creatures. If one creature's power is higher than the other creature's endurance stat, put it in its owner's discard pile. If both creatures power stats are higher than the other's endurance stat, put both creatures in their owners' discard pile. Then follow any card instructions that apply after the battle.